EVM Annexure II
The various artifacts and data that point to the failures ensuring the transparency, verifiability and fidelity of the process. #'Private Database' ##The data in the public databases is a result of the private databases maintained by the ECI. The strange observations noted in public databases implies failure to ensure security of the private databases. See the illustation below: #'Public Database' ##Candidate information files downloaded on 6th May 2009, 7th May 2009, 11th May 2009 from the downloadable CandidateAC file at http://eci.nic.in/candidateinfo/frmcandidate.aspx. On each of these days the downloaded file has coded candidate names, party names and votes polled data for all 8070 candidates in all phases of elections including phase 4 and 5 where voting is yet to happen. ##The “votes polled” data in the CandidateAC file downloaded on the three days is different. ##The CandidateAC file containing candidate information downloaded on |16th May 2009, 19th May 2009, 20th May 2009 and 22nd May 2009 till date have uncoded candidate names, party names and no votes polled. ##There is no explanation provided by the ECI about the coding that took place for a few days. ##Election results presented on a different site: http://eciresults.nic.in on 17th May 2009 in the form a a PDF file declaring the winners only. ##Results also made available on http:eci.nic.in/results on the 31st May 2009. ##“All Candidates Votes Polled” file available from 3rd June 2009 at http://ec.nic.in/Analysis but the CandidateAC files are not updated. This file is of a different structure and size than the CandidateAC files downloaded from http://eci.nic.in/candidateinfo/frmcandidate.aspx between the 6th of May to date. ##Rajastan is a state which BJP had let loose and fell in the hands of the Congress, 771160 Ajmir, 762694 Alwar, 768753 Banswara, 785199 Barmer, 560691 Bharatpur, 754457 Bhilwara, 569804 Bikaner, 794800 Chittorgarh, 802467 Churu, 841355 Dausa, 909629 Ganganagar, 812901 Jaipur, 686585 Jaipur Rural, 577606 Jalore, 871864 Jhalawar-Baran, 601887 Jhunjhunu, 681401 Jodhpur, 487118 Karouli-Dholpur, 681806 Kota, 609879 Nagaur, 722870 Pali, 590981 Rajsamand, 725265 Sikar, 802111 Tonk - Sawai Madhopur, 758240 Udaipur or 17931523 Total. As my previous posts This time too i relayed upon the election commissions document and data. The poll percentage document gives the number of electors and the number of people participated in the election process http://eci.nic.in/press/Poll_Percentage_GE2009.pdf. The next details I gave above is compiled from the results published in election commissions site http://eci.nic.in/results/frmPCWiseResult.aspx. Here comes the difference 17931523 - 17906126 = 25397 votes (twenty five thousand three hundred and ninety seven). Re: Tamilnadu Results - Some shocking Revelations by shreesmani on Thu May 28, 2009 5:37 pm. The loksaba results. The Files used for verification http://eci.nic.in/press/Poll_Percentage_GE2009.pdf and http://eci.nic.in/press/data_phaseV.pdf. There are some conflickting details (I'll give it to u below). No of Electors 5887628 Before polls (http://eci.nic.in/press/data_phaseV.pdf). No of Electors 5794398 After Results (http://eci.nic.in/press/Poll_Percentage_GE2009.pdf). How did it drop, where did the 93230 Electors go ? just in a weeks time !!! Which one should we believe ? both the documents are authentic because both are downloaded from election commission website. When refering the http://eci.nic.in/press/Poll_Percentage_GE2009.pdf (verify clearly). Total votes polled is in the 5th phase is 3159889 but the total no of votes polled in all phases is 3126758 which has the negative difference of 13297 (total votes is less than the votes of 5th phase), even a 2 std student could figure the error. (In Uttranjal the polls are conducted only in the 5th phase). Now as per the election commission total no of votes polled is 1. 3159889 2. 3126758. When adding the total no of votes each contestant from each constituency we get 1. 3140045 the differences will be any way 19844 or "-13287" (yes its a negative number which nobody can believe.) I don’t know which one to believe, any one from this forum or the moderator please explain. 480757 Almora, 533568 Garhwal, 787963 Hardwar, 753682 Nanital-Udhamsingh Nagar, 584075 Tehri Garhwal, 3140045 Total. http://lkadvani.in/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=5743&start=30 #'EVM' ##Cases of candidates who have a stronghold in a polling centre getting only 0-5 votes: (please list such examples) ##Polling centers reporting more votes than voters: (please list such examples) ##EVMs not reading during counting (please list such examples with the AC-PC nos as well as the machine serial numbers of the EVMs) #'Tracking votes' ##List the exit polls and results for each constituency ##List a few candidates analysis of the results based on their voters demography showing illogical or inconsistent traits ##List the Assembly and Parliamentary traits that contradict each other #'Secrecy' ##ECI was alerted on the 6th of May 2009 about the candidate information files downloaded from its website having coded information including votes polled for all candidates- no response from the ECI and the files continued to have coded information that changed on the three days it was downloaded. ##The ECI was reminded of the previous alert and requested to clarify the coding on the 30th of May 2008. There is no acknowledgement or response from the ECI. ##List other requests filed by various parties for information (eg info request filed by Mallika Sarabhai). #'Reforms' ##List here statements from the CEC on the reforms that point out that the reforms process is not an open and public process and is not reforming technology. Category:India Category:Elections